


Hándicaps

by CallmeJANE



Series: 31 días contigo (Kagehina collection kinktober 2017) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #bubble, #chain, #kinktober, #kiss, #paintolove, #sex, Boys In Love, Love, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeJANE/pseuds/CallmeJANE
Summary: Llegar a todos sitios, de pie y sin mucha maniobrabilidad es una odisea para filmarse. Hay ocasiones en las que se pisan, aunque ya le van cogiendo el truquillo. Kageyama le pone un chorro desmedido de champú que huele a frambuesas y que Hinata sabe que le pirra ya que le ha pillado un par de veces oliéndole el pelo y a él no hay quien le engañe con eso de “es que tenías un hilo colgando”. Sí, ya, claro. Por su parte, se entretiene pasándole la pastilla de jabón, esos que sólo se ven en los hoteles, que le regala la madre de Kageyama cuando se va al mercadillo y compra cinco de cada olor. Este es de miel.O en el que Hinata divaga sobre el TOC de Kageyama mientras están en la ducha.





	Hándicaps

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Holiwi! he podido hacer el segundo Kink que es "chain" o "cadena", peeero, a mi manera. Espero que os guste.

**Hándicap**

por

_CallmeJane_

* * *

 

La primera vez que pasa es un completo desastre. Y las siguientes diez también. Por fuera es todo seguridad impasible y acero puro reconstruido sobre granito, por dentro Hinata sabe que Kageyama está hecho de helado de chocolate derretido con nueces de macadamia haciéndole cosquillas debajo de la piel. Kageyama, quien siempre pensó que no se peinaba el pelo, lo hace concienzudamente delante del espejo cada mañana nada más levantarse porque si no lo tendría en guerra campal del calibre que se mueve el suyo propio.

Las primeras veces siempre son interesantes. Ese tanteo inocente, lleno de altibajos que acaban en risas tontas porque “no mejor aquí…” y “esto es peor que una clase de matemáticas” y “esto te pasa por no jugar al Tetris más a menudo” y “cállate no es mi culpa que sea tan pequeño”. El baño, la ducha, el espacio cuadrado casi rectangular en el que hacen malabares para poder ducharse juntos. Eso es pequeño.

Luego todo había ido medianamente sobre ruedas, Hinata se había divertido bastante llenándole los ojos de espuma a Kageyama. Así que, cuando llegan las siguientes ocasiones en las que verse desnudos es una excusa para ducharse, o hacer ejercicio y quitarse el sudor es un tejemaneje para tocarse la piel, no pensaba que fuera a verlo tan tieso.

Es como un perro callejero tanteando suelo firme, uno que lleva siglos abandonado en la calle y tiene miedo de que le den un pisotón si roza el rabo contra algún mueble y rompe el jarrón más caro. Habitualmente Hinata se inventa alguna excusa, rollo “mira, vete metiéndote tú que yo me he dejado la loción de afeitar en el cuarto” (porque sí, se afeita, en pocas zonas y no le lleva mucho tiempo, pero lo hace) como forma de darle tiempo de hacerse a un sitio que no es suyo. Casi puede imaginar los engranajes internos ajustarse poco a poco a ese espacio externo en el que no sólo ha estado Hinata y él, sino también tres compañeros más de piso. Puede oler las dudas que se le pegan al cuello cada vez que encuentra una mota de polvo fuera de lugar así que pisar descalzo el suelo –por muy limpio que esté– le produce urticaria de la mala, la que al final desemboca en sarna.

Normalmente titubea cinco minutos sobre dónde colocar la ropa –perfectamente doblada–, de vez en cuando Hinata se desespera lo suyo porque no le parece ni medio normal que se pare a pensar en qué lugar colocar la muda que va a ponerse más pronto que tarde. Después lo mira, todo compungido por la ansiedad, el ceño más fruncido que nunca y la boca en una finísima línea y se calla, y se le acerca por detrás hasta que su boca le toca el hombro desnudo. Le susurra algo así como “cuando quieras” y sigue en busca de la camiseta que quiere ponerse después.

Kageyama tiene TOC. Trastorno obsesivo compulsivo. Su cadena personal. Hinata ha tenido que mirarlo en internet un par de veces e intuye que jamás podrá comprenderlo al cien por cien, aunque cada vez está más cerca de hacerse un máster en apaciguar sus hándicaps. Según la página MedlinePlus es un trastorno metal en el cual las personas tienen pensamientos, sentimientos, ideas, sensaciones (obsesiones) y comportamientos repetitivos e indeseables que le impulsan a hacer algo una y otra vez (compulsiones). Con el tiempo se ha hecho a la idea de que Kageyama tiene sus métodos para eliminarlos, como si integrase un ritual para excluir la ansiedad poco a poco hasta mitigarla por completo. Eso no quiere decir que pueda deconstruir el estrés por completo, más bien significa que ha reaprendido a canalizar sus rituales compulsivos y el sufrimiento que éste le provoca dirigiéndolo hacia cosas más positivas.

No desaparecen, son cicatrices lisas que le surcan partes rugosas del cerebro y a veces _duelen_.

Ciertas manías sí que persisten, como dudar hasta el infinito delante de una dispensadora si hay dos batidos exactamente iguales y los golpea a la vez y que caiga el que tenga que caer. O limarse cada uña, cada astilla, cada cutícula hasta tenerlas perfectas antes de los partidos. O lavarse los dientes antes de besarle –Hinata piensa coger el hábito en algún momento de su vida, cuando deje de darle pereza salir de la cama como un perdigón sólo para echarse enjuague bucal–. Son parte de él, de su idiosincrasia, de lo bueno y lo malo que le transige, así que las quiere por mucho que a Kageyama le entren las dudas irrefrenables de que van a ser las causantes de su ruptura.

Ya una vez le germinaron en la cabeza esas malas hiervas, era una época mala, cuando apenas se conocían como pareja. A Hinata le pican los retortijones de pensarlo, de evocar como la tierra bajo sus pies se había abierto de par en par mostrándole la peor de las pesadillas, y eso que fue hace dos años.

—¿Quieres que traiga la alfombra? —le pregunta una vez que está cada cosa en su lugar y no hay monstruos susurrándole al oído.

Nota la bilis quemarle la garganta de solo mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Cómo suplica sin palabras.

—Vale ya vengo.

A Kageyama no le gusta hablar de sus problemas, prefiere tragárselos hasta que le rebosan por la boca, es como el Sin Cara de _El viaje de Chihiro_ : manso vacío, borrasca repleto. Cierra la puerta a sus espaldas, en calzoncillos y sin camisa, están solos ese fin de semana por lo que podría dejarla abierta y salir en pelota picada, pero comprende que esos minutos de privacidad mientras llega a su cuarto, abre el armario empotrado, rebusca entre los cajones y encuentra la alfombrilla antideslizante de peces que compró el primer año que él nunca usa y (no obstante) siempre saca por si Kageyama la necesita, son fundamentales para hacerlo sentir completamente cómodo.

La encuentra entre dos bolsas cuyo contenido es misterioso y pasa tres kilos en vinagre de ponerse a rebuscar para descubrirlo.

Cuando vuelve, abre la puerta y la cierra, él ya está dentro y con la alcachofa despidiendo humo como si fumara puros en cantidades industriales.

—Vaya, veo que no me has esperado por mí, tendré que sancionarte por ello, Tontoyama —sonríe, para que sepa que está de buenas. Que le da igual ir mil veces a buscar cien cosas si como premio lo tiene a él asustando al miedo de su cuerpo. Le queda tan bien esa expresión orgullosa en su cara que es incapaz de mirar lo desnudo que está. Por mucho que le guste. La nariz recta erguida como un rey y el pelo mojado peinado hasta la nuca.

Kageyama tiene una cadena que le ahoga alrededor del cuello, es de hierro y posee dientes que le dejan marcas en la carne hasta hacerle sangrar. Le produce cicatrices. Es una cadena con óxido, llena de ganas para carcomerle la piel. A veces la puede ver y otras veces se le olvida que existe. Sin embargo, es todo un espectáculo observar cómo se la quita y la tira al abismo; verlo despojarse de ese peso extra hasta quedar desnudo y limpio de inquietudes.

El vaho hace que vea más borroso, como si estuviese dentro de un sueño caminando entre algodones.

—Tardaste mucho, idiota, hace frío —responde, haciéndole hueco en la bañera.

Hinata se quita los calzoncillos y si fuera una piscina se tiraría en bomba de la euforia que lo recorre por dentro.

—¿Me lo vas a decir a mí que hemos dejado las ventanas abiertas del salón? Vas a tener que calentarme.

El suelo de cerámica tiene una capa caliente de agua, le cubre hasta los tobillos.

—No es culpa mía que antes tuvieras calor.

—No es mi culpa que seas un termostato andante que en verano supuras calor y en invierno frío. A ti te hicieron mal tus padres.

Llegar a todos sitios, de pie y sin mucha maniobrabilidad es una odisea para filmarse. Hay ocasiones en las que se pisan, aunque ya le van cogiendo el truquillo. Kageyama le pone un chorro desmedido de champú que huele a frambuesas y que Hinata sabe que le pirra ya que le ha pillado un par de veces oliéndole el pelo y a él no hay quien le engañe con eso de “es que tenías un hilo colgando”. Sí, ya, claro. Por su parte, se entretiene pasándole la pastilla de jabón, esos que sólo se ven en los hoteles, que le regala la madre de Kageyama cuando se va al mercadillo y compra cinco de cada olor. Este es de miel.

—¿Cómo puedes tener el pelo tan enredado siempre? —critica Kageyama, peinándole los mechones con sus propios dedos.

—Cállate y sigue que hoy lo estás haciendo de fábula.

Llevan un buen rato dejando que el chorro sea el único sonido entre ellos. Se muerden los labios hasta que la humedad es más producto de la saliva que del agua.

_Ay, Kageyama, si te vieras ahora. Déjate llevar siempre._

Estar así incluye calor interno, que nace desde las entrañas y se expande como una bomba atómica hasta cada hueco. Vapor. Agua. Manos que se deslizan. Caderas que encajan. Los escalofríos en los dedos de los pies, conjeturas de si hay ganas de hacerlo contra la pared.

Hinata nota su erección contra el estómago mientras el gel hace de crema, acariciándole los cardenales. La campana de la ducha abierta como si fuera una cascada procedente del núcleo terrenal, donde todo es más caliente. Le levanta una ceja, besándole la clavícula. _Tienes ganas otra vez._ Se frotan lo suficiente como para prender fuego a un regimiento entero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Kageyama le acaricia las nalgas con las palmas, se agacha hasta su estómago.

—Parece mentira que no lo sepas —le lame el ombligo y Hinata aún tiembla cuando le roza el hueco entre las piernas— siempre tengo ganas de ti.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Una review por esos besos llenos de espuma?


End file.
